I'm trying my best
by thealmightyspork
Summary: One Shot. This world is very different from the one that he left behind, and he's still trying to understand the changes.


"Well Chris, maybe we would be more willing to help you if you could just tell us _why_ we're going after this demon. You can't just keep coming to us and asking us to vanquish any random demon. If there was an innocent involved then you know that I would be the first to help but actively looking for demons to vanquish is a full time job and I simply can't spend all that time focusing on demons and not the club; not if I want my son to eat this week"

"Yeah I know I've been pushing you hard lately Piper" Chris replied following Piper into the kitchen "But I am reasonable, if you go after this one demon then I won't bug you for the next few days promise!"Rolling her eyes Piper moved towards the pans on the oven which were bubbling over,

"Right!" Piper exclaimed with amusement on her face,"You say that but I know you'll be hanging around the house trying to guilty me into helping anyway" waving her wooden spoon at Chris for emphasis "Don't think that I haven't cottoned onto that trick of yours, but anyway even if I wanted to I can't help today I've got a big band playing at P3 tonight and I need to be there to help set up"

It was the same every time, the same excuses but he understood he really did. It was impossible in this time to fight demons twenty four seven, especially if you were a single mother trying to juggle a son, a thriving business and her magical destiny. But at the same time it irritated him; he was attempting to right a huge wrong but was constantly hampered at every turn by the very people he was trying to help. It was enough to frustrate even the most even tempered of people which Chris most definitely was not. Though he often forgot that life in this time was very different than his mainly due to the fact that people were constantly on the lookout for things that were trying to hurt them; placing the fight above all else. They had nothing else to live for, no other responsibility other than to survive. In many ways it was simpler as you either fought or you died, simple as. But in this time you had to work constantly, you were expected by society to have a higher standard of living and to have gotten it by honest means. It is probably frowned upon to sleep were ever you were standing or steal what you need. So you have to work instead of devoting your time to fighting evil; which is all Chris knows. It's a difficult transition, one that Chris is trying his best to overcome, but they aren't making it easy for him.

"Piper, please there is a strong possibility that this is the demon that hurts Wyatt! Surely you can spare a few hours" looking up from where she was beginning to serve up dinner she sent a thoughtful look towards Chris that made him extremely nervous.

"Back to you not telling us anything, why don't you tell me some details about what happens to my son. It's all well and good you saying that he gets hurt, but how, why, when? Then we can help a lot more, you can't do it all by yourself"

"You've asked me that before, and I've already told you that I don't know yet, what do you think I've been doing these past few months, vanquishing demons for the fun of it!" an irritated expression ran across Chris' face only to be matched by the equally if not more so angry face of Piper,

"Well if you don't know anything than why were you the one sent back!"

"What makes you think I was sent back" Chris shot back equally venomously "I came back of my own free-will, I saw that something was wrong and am trying to fix what nobody else would" he really couldn't believe that this woman was his mother, she was nothing like the mother that he remembered from his time before the world changed.

"Who are you to decide to come back and change things, who gave you the authority to decide that anything needed to be change and to interfere with our lives? Who are you Chris?" Piper all but screamed.

_(I'm your son your god dammed son!)_

"Why does it matter to you, as long as I'm trying to help? At least I'm trying to do something to make a difference. To tell you the truth I can't understand why it is any of your business who I am and why I'm here as long as I'm your whitelighter! I can't tell you anything without changing the future in the wrong ways! Why can't you just trust that I know what I'm doing, I've been doing it longer than you and learnt from the best" as he continued his voice got progressively softer and softer until Piper could barely hear the last thing that he said. His sad face immediately dampened her anger and made her think,

"Look Chris I get it I do, you're in another time period trying to help us, and I know we're not exactly helping and I promise that we'll try harder I'll speak to Phoebe and Paige but this works both ways. You have to cut us some slack we have to work, to socialise or our lives will revolve around fighting demons. I've seen what that can do to people" a flash of pain crossed pipers face "I don't want that to happen to my family Chris, do you understand that?" Understanding crossed Chris' face as he nodded replying,

"Yeah Piper I get it, don't worry about this demon, it can wait a few more days" with that Chris orbed out of the manor.


End file.
